In recent years, much interest has developed regarding the use of light emitting diode (LED) lights for illuminating homes, businesses, and other areas. LED lights can provide illumination more efficiently than conventional incandescent light bulbs, thereby requiring less power to operate. LED lights also typically have a much longer operational life than conventional incandescent light bulbs, thereby requiring fewer replacements. However, LED lights typically cannot be coupled directly to high-voltage supply lines, such as 115V or 230V supply lines. Rather, LED lights often require the use of power converters or other components, which typically increases the cost and installation complexity of the LED lights. Moreover, varying conditions (such as the number of lights or the supply voltage) typically alter the current through the LED lights, making it more difficult to control the LED lights.